When a user wants to transfer content from a first device to a second device, the user can transfer the content via a network connection (e.g., via email). In order to execute this transfer, a user has to interact with the first device (e.g., via a keypad, mouse, etc.) to transfer the content to a network location (e.g., an email account). In order to receive the content at the second device, a user has to interact with the second device (e.g., via a keypad, mouse, etc.) to download the content from the network location.
Alternatively, the user can transfer the content from the first device to a second device via a physical content-transferring device (e.g., a portable universal serial bus (USB) drive). This method requires the user to transfer the content to the content-transferring device by plugging the content-transferring device into a receiving socket associated with the first device. Additionally, the user receives the content at the second device by plugging the content-transferring device into a receiving socket associated the second device and downloading the content from the content-transferring device.
Additionally, for each application that enables transfer of content, the user has to become familiar with the functions (e.g., menus, icons, etc.) of the application in order to execute the processes of transmitting content associated with the application and/or receiving content associated with the application. Not only does the user have to become familiar with the various menu hierarchies associated with the application, but the user also has to become familiar with any esoteric or proprietary standards associated with the content being transmitted or received.
What is needed is a simpler and seamless method to transfer content from a first device to a second device.